Very Odd Love Story
by strong man
Summary: Wanda has had it with Juandissimo always lurking after her so Timmy helps her by hooking the fairy up with Cupid, it's for his own good anyways. Timmy's dad received a gift basket and a note with a rose scent which was his favorite but it's from his secret admirer, will he go on with the request or deny it?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is my first story of Fairly Oddparents.**_

 ** _Description:_** _Before 2016, where I thought of the pair, I had originally thought of it in 2014 on deviantart by I've forgotton the artists name but I see the facts that makes Cupid a gayish fairy and_ _Juandissimo a sexy maniac._

 ** _Pairings: _** Juandissimo/Cupid, Mr. Turner/Adam West **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ September 24 2016

Tinny was bouncing on his bed cause he wished to feel vibration in his body by Cosmo and Wanda, Poof was playing with Sparky, laughing and having fun "This is amazing" Timmy said.

"I call shotgun" Cosmo said. "You like it...now, you can vibrate yourself into anything you hit"? Wanda asked seeing this as a simple wish and nothing to dramatic or dangerous.

Timmy continued to jump until he was feeling like watching some television sohe started to bounce on his back and stop. "Boy, that was fun and exciting" He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Wow" Sparky went up to his owner "can I go next? He asked. "Hey, I want a do over" Cosmo said crossing his arms and looking away. His wife looked at him "What? He asked noticing.

"You do realize that we can float? She said raising an eye-brow. The husband had to think about think hard but you can hear nothing but crickets in his mind. Timmy jumped off, walked to get the remote, sat down in front and turned on the television.

He was watching his favorite show _Crash Nebula_ until he herd his doorbell ran.

"I wonder if that's the pizza I ordered" Sparky said after dropping the stick, thrown by Poof that he wished up. Timmy grunted, got up and went out the door then peaked downstairs as he grabbed ahold on the rails.

Sparky went along with him, in hopes that the it was the guy. They heard laughter as it was Mr and Mrs. Turner "I bet it's the pizza that I ordered" He said to his wife and they opened the door.

It was suspected that somebody was there but they were gone now "Isn't this some kind of prank" Mr. Turner stepped out and looked around with his hands on his hips.

Honey, what's this gist basket doing here? She asked looking out and to the left. "Wha-"He turned to her and she took it in her hands "Come on, let's sit this down inside" She struggled but her husband helped her.

"Timmy, a little help here" His father said. He heard him and walked downstairs with Sparky. Grunting, his dad wished that this basket was light.

"Do your thing, Sparky" Timmy said. "You got it" He puts up his tail and made it possible. The basket became lighter to them. They managed to get the basket into the kitchen and sat it on the table.

Timmy patted Sparky on the head" Good boy "He said before the two went back upstairs. "Now that that struggle is out of the way, let's get this open. "She said before taking the plastic off.

Once it was taken off, she saw a note with on the end with glitter and a scent of roses which were Mr. Turner's favorite. "Mmm, it sure do smells nice" He said. Suddenly, Mrs. Turner just noticed that she had just remembered to vacuum and walked to get the vacuums out of the closet.

Mr. Turner took his time and hold the note and read it:

 _ **Dear. Mr. Turner, I was aware that you attended the Miss Dimmsdale beauty pageant, I was one of the guest judges, anyway, my name is unknown and I would like to personally ask you on a blind date so meet me**_

 _ **Sincerely, your secret admirer.**_

He placed the note down and gasped cause the mysterious person was interested in him and he's currently married "Hmm, I'll just sort this all out. He said like he was saying that nothing could get in the way of his marriage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Wanda was sighing as Sparky and Cosmo jumping on the bed holding hands and laughing together, she crossed her arms in annoyance until Juandissimo showed up posing his pecs as usual.

"Juandissimo, what're you doing here? She asked and Cosmo flew in front of her, protecting her "If you want her then you'll having to go through me" He said putting of his defensive face on.

The Spanish accented fairy just turned him into a turtle again like he did twice already, that could be his gag against his rival whenever he interferes with his flirting. Cosmo screamed REVENGE after blinking twice but Juandissimo literally zipped up his mouth.

"Now, I must confess to you...Wanda" He said taking her hand "I've come to realize that I've been selfish" He turned always from her and head his head down in shame while looking up in shame, eyes closed and his arms across his forehead.

"What do you mean? She asked feeling sorry for him for the second time. The Spanish fairy smiled and removed his arms "I'll wait for you, Wanda" He said proofing up some chocolates in his hands.

"Thanks" She said with a smile but he heard his wand go off "I'll be back for you but Remy needs me" He said in a heroic voice before poofing away. She sighed in relief and looked at her husband who mumbled and looked at her so she changed him back into fairy.

"You know, he really desperate to someone" Timmy said approaching the two. "I agree, I feel guilty cause I want him to be happy. "Hmmm, what if we put two and two together" Timmy said after crossing his arms."I'm not following you" She replied back.

"Get this, we can find somebody else who connects with him, who shares the same common goal. "I like that idea but who else do we know that's passionate with pink hair and nags? She asked.

"Hey, what about Cupid, he's a really fun guy...he could keep him company" He said getting the idea. "That. great to hear" she smiled and frowned "but, how do we get Juandissimo to fall in love with him? He asked.

Timmy tapped his chin on this one "I got it, we set up a dating profile for him, we get him to come back to us with Wanda's charm. Sport, I'm a bit worried...you can't force nobody to fall for you" She said fiddling with her wand.

"Come on, Wanda...I'm doing you a favor here" He putting a hand on his hips while rising an eye-brow. Temptation was overpowering her but she had to get him off of her back and if this was the way then it'll have to be concrete.

 _ **I always thought that Juandissimo was more attractive then Cupid cause honestly, I find foreigns people hopper then regulars, no offense and if you think that I'm being racist then your stupid.**_

 _ **If you didn't notice, Timmy's dad participated in the pageant in "Miss Dimmsdale" and that's when Catman fell for him, beauty and posture.**_


	2. Let's Get Serious

**This is my first story of Fairly Oddparents.**

 **Pairings: ** Juandissimo/Cupid, Mr. Turner/Adam West **(Slash)**

 ** _Rated:_** K

In Fairy World, Cupid was getting his nails done at the fairlon while on the phone with his mother. "Uuhh, mother, I'm gonna get married when I'm good and ready" He extended his hand for the ladies to paint them pink. Aphrodite nagged him about femininity and that he will never win the hearts of women. Cupid rolled his eyes "You'll never show affection if you always dress that" she explained "once more thing, you live in a mansion for Pete's sake, there's enough room for women to keep you company. With that, she signed off the phone.

Cupid sighed in depression "Okay, you're total will be $30"One of the girls said. Cupid flew over to the deck and gave her the money. "Thanks for your hospitality" Cupid turned to the entrance then felt a note slip into his diaper, but ignored it and went out the door.

He floated through the sidewalk until he bumped into a guy which dropped his bags "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry" He got down to pick it up until the guy clashed hands with his and came eye to eye.

He smiled than saw his wedding ring in his sights "Aren't you the holiday mascot? He asked. Yes, I am. "My wife loves you" He gladly said. "Yeah? He picked the bags up and handed them to him.

"Thanks, I'll tell her you said hello," He said then looked at his watch. "Woh, I'm running late for dinner. Cupid saw this as an opportunity to get someone in his life, but this would be known as thievery.

"I better go, I'll catch you later," He said before flying off to his house. "Bye," He waved at him then gone on his way. His dog was playing his toy that Cupid got some years ago until he saw his owner coming up and wagged his tail with the toy in his mouth then ran over to greet him.

When he approached him, he dropped the toy down in front of him and got into a playing position. He smiled and patted his head "you always know how to cheer me up." It was something about those puppy eyes, making his heart warm.

He picked up the toy "Okay" he threw it "fetch" The dog flew after it which landed in the backyard that was decorated with Cupid foundations like a pink sculpture of himself in the middle, hedges that have faces of him with that gay smile

* * *

Timmy hopped on his computer and cracked his finger before typing "Uhh, I hate to intervene, but remember what happened last time" Wanda said, sounding scared for him. "Wanda, there's nothing to worry about" He turned his chair to her "Casmo won't be that stupid to pull 'that" again and my parents are probably not suspecting me to be writing a letter so everything is fine" He explained. "Hey, that's not nice," Casmo said.

He ended up with some weights with chains with cuffs on his hands and Wanda had the key to the lock. He struggled his cuffs, but he was all flab. "Sorry, but this is for your own good," Wanda said. Timmy turned back to his computer. "Do you know how I should start? Timmy asked.

"Cupid is simple and only cares about two things which are love and his arrows," Wanda said. "In that case, it would be a piece of cake to fool Juandissimo," He said until Sparky poofed himself up beside his owner.

"What's up, Sparky? He said, turned his head. "I just granted your dad a wish," He said. "Great, what was it for? He asked. "Oh, he said something about making the basket lighter. "Basket, what're you talking about? Wanda said, butting in.

"Well, due to my amazing hearing, I overheard Mr. Turner said something about a Dimmsdale beauty pageant" He explained. Timmy remembered when his dog said those exact words and freaked out. "Let me guess, Catman took it too far," Wanda said with her hands on her hips as she knew this would happen.

Timmy got up in a panic "Change of plans, you gotta write the profile for me" He said. Why me, where are you going? She asked. "I got to stop my dad from going on a date with Catman and you know more about Cupid then I do" With that, he ran out of the room.

"Just cause we both have pink hair doesn't mean we gossip on the time" She shouted, but he had already departed. Timmy raced down the steps to eavesdrop on his dad who was thinking back to the time he competed in the pageant. Honey, would you come and help me with the furniture? His wife said. "I'll be right there," He said while holding the card to analyze it "Someone is trying to distract me" He rubbed his chin "It must be Dinklebergs trying to make it look like it's from Catman" he gasps "it makes perfect sense" He growled while putting the card down and turned to happy then gone to help his wife.

Timmy tiptoed from the steps, against the wall and scurried to the kitchen area then once he was there, he took out his phone to snap a copy. "Now, to pay Catman a visit' He ran out of the kitchen and back upstairs to his room then he closed the door.

He sighed "mission accomplished" He walked up to show Wanda the care, but she was eager that her typing is very convincing one "That's great sport, I'll stay here and keep writing while you go to Catman's house" Her eyes were so focused that she was hypnotized.

Timmy waved the free hand in front of her face "Wanda, are you okay? He said, but no response from her so he just shrugged his shoulders. 'Sarky, I wish we were at Catman's Stately West Manor" His dog ran by his side "you got it" he lifted up his tail to grant the wish.

 _ **Seems I know where I am going with this and it's coming together nicely. Looks like Wanda is determined to get the two together. I'm thinking of pairing Sparky with either Cupid's dog or Anti Sparky who is now considered a rouge from what I've seen.**_


End file.
